


Maze of Lights

by Whistle_Mist



Series: 100 Damn Bingos 2019 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Meetings, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 06:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20403271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist





	Maze of Lights

Roy had been worn out. 

Going around all day with his family had left him ready to drop into bed. Not that he didn’t love his family. He did. It was just that he was adopted into the Queen family and that had been a fun circus to get through. 

An orphan Omega with no background of wealth was looked down upon. Oliver hadn’t care and took in the kid. They had been happy together, Oliver running his company and to spend time with him at the same time. 

Years later when it was time to present Omegas, a debut that basically showed off their statues Roy hadn’t wanted to go. In the end, he had gone just because Oliver had been so excited about it that his Dad had gotten him the best of the best for it. 

OMega clothing was fine, he guessed. He felt more like a trinket than a person. After he sat back down at their table bored and was on his phone when someone sat next to him. Looking up he raised an eyebrow seeing an Alpha sitting there. 

“Yes?” 

“This party is boring. Wanna seak away and got get some chili dogs?”

“What?” Sitting up a bit more Roy blinked. This kid seriously wanted to sneak out of this place? A well guarded Omega Debut Ball? Well, that kinda sounded like fun. “Alright, let’s say I’ll go without. How are we going to get out of here?” 

With a smirk, he stood up and offered his hand. “First things first. A dance, Omega?” 

“I don’t normally dance, Alpha,” Roy stood up crossing his arms as he looked down at the teen. “How old are you? Twelve?” 

“Fourteen.” 

“I’m too old for you kid,” 

“Too old for a friend? The place is kinda boring,” He smiled before holding out his hand. “Jason, by the way.” 

“...Roy.” Taking the hand with a smile he nodded. “Guess I can always use a friend,” 

With a grin, Jason took them out to the dance floor as they danced for a few minutes slowly made their way to the side door nearly the exit. In a matter of seconds, they took off down the stairs. Security let them go of course, with their new last names no one was going to stop them.  
Still holding hands they made it outside of the fancy Gala and after running a god fifteen feet they found a hotdog cart. Ordering the chili dogs they ran off towards the park. It was only a block away and at night the lights lite up around the park creating white Christmas light mazes.

Getting to a bench they sat down to eat their hotdogs. A chomp or two as they enjoyed the taste. Looking at each other with smiled they ate their food in silence for a minute before Jason got up and handed his food to Roy. 

“Here, I’ll be back in a sec,” Jason grinned before he took off. “Don’t move, kay?” 

“Okay,” Roy took another bite of his food. This was a lot easier on his stomach then that fancy stuff they always had. Maybe tonight he wouldn’t have a stomachache tonight. Street food was way easier to handle and plus it was really good. He watched as Jason bought a couple of sodas and reached up to take on when offered. “Thank, Jay,”

“No prob,” sitting back down Jason took his food back before he took another bite of his hotdog looking at the lights. “Most of the Galas get borning. Glad you snuck out with me.” 

“Yeah, Olie’s gonna be worried though.” Roy nodded taking a drink. “I like it sometimes but most of the time it’s the same old thing,” 

“Yeah, it sucks,” 

“What do you do when you get bored, huh?” Looking at him Roy took a drink curious about this Alpha. “Or do you just sneak out all the time?” 

“Not all the time, I actually like heading back to my room,” Jason looked at him. “Better than a cardboard box,” 

Nodding Roy had heard of the newest Wayne child. It was good to know someone else knew what it was like “Or a condemned apartment with a mattress.” 

“So, rumors and gossip are true?” 

“Yeah, but I never killed anyone, that’s a lie,” 

“Most of the gossip is lies,” Jason looked at him. “Have a bed is nice.” 

“Warm clothes,” 

“Food too,” 

“Food is amazing, but you gotta admit,” Roy held up the last bite of his chili dog “Nothing beats street food,” 

In a split second, Jason leaned over and popped the last bite into his mouth. 

“Jason!” Roy gasped in shock before the last bite of Jason’s food was shoved in his mouth. “Mm!” 

Chewing the last piece Jason looked out at the park, the lights still bright as others went into the maze. Standing up he held out his hand with a smile. 

“Come on,” 

Swallowing his food with a drink of his soda Roy took the hand without a second thought. He stood up as they walked over to the five paths that each lead to a certain part of the maze. Sometimes it leads to a fountain, other times it lead to a small playground, little things like that. 

“Which path do we take?” Roy looked at each of them. “Or should we just go down the middle?” 

“Some of them intertwine,” Jason pulled Roy to one. “You go that way, I’ll go this way. Go!” 

With a smirked the tow of them took off to different paths. 

As the night continued with others looking for the missing teens' laughter could be heard in the Maze of Lights. The ever intertwining and separating ways of the paths that could join them together or apart. 

Lost in a moment of time where life was just enjoyable. Not something you can bottle up to keep forever because it did pass, life changed and even though life had its a moment of peace the ever lingering of death always followed close behind.


End file.
